Liu Zongwu
Summary Liú Zōngwǔ is the 1930's successor to the Hokuto Ryūka Ken style. His first encounter with the previous master, Liú Xuán-Xìn, was at the Tài Shèng Yuàn Temple in Ningbo. He met Xià Wén-Lì there, too. Driven to revenge by the death of his family at the hands of Dù Tiān-Fēng, Zōngwǔ turned evil and began to train in the Hokuto Ryūka Ken arts. Pro-war, he believes that it is a good opportunity to cleanse evil from the world. Later he joined the Nazis as a Lieutenant in the Waffen-SS even though he was Chinese. He had the chance to kill Adolf Hitler but didn't because he felt Hitler was too pitiful. Edmund Heckler brings him to Shanghai during the Battle of Shanghai. Zōngwǔ survives an attempt on his life after Dù Tiān-Fēng asks for Edmund Heckler to organize the hit. Zōngwǔ desired to kill Kenshirō Kasumi in order to prove that Hokuto Ryūka Ken was superior than Hokuto Shinken. After killing Dù Tiãn-Fēng and finally avenging his parents' deaths, he renounced his evil ways and became a monk. However he had one last final battle with Kenshiro in the city of Ningbo, where he and Kasumi did the initiation ritual. After being spared by the Nyoninzō Goddess, by preventing Kasumi from delivering the finishing blow, he becomes at peace and decides to live his life with his former lover Xia Wenli. It can be assumed that he passed his fighting style to Jukei. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Liú Zōngwǔ, 劉 宗武, Ryū Sōbu Origin: Fist of the North Star (Souten no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Lieutenant of the German Waffen SS, Monk, Grandmaster of Hokuto Ryū Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Ki Manipulation possess Matoki aura that can absorb a fighters ki and weaken them overtime, can levitate a person in mid-air (either through Anryu Tenha or via his matoki), is a skilled master in the Hokuto Ryū Ken style that allows him to bypass conventional durability by touching the vital points (veins, organs) of the opponent to make them explode from the inside, regeneration (Mid-Low),Memory Manipulation (Hokuto Ryuuken has pressure points and techniques that can alter or erase the memories of victims) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Fought on equal grounds with Kasumi Kenshiro). Can ignore durability in a vareity of ways with Hokuto Ryuken. Speed: At least''' High Hypersonic+' (was as fast as Kasumi Kenshiro) 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown' Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ Durability: At least Large Town level '(can take many hits from Kasumi) 'Stamina: Extremely High (about the same as Kasumi.) Range: Melee range, higher with certain ki techniques Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High (Is a grandmaster of a very advance Martial art, was a high ranking Officer in the German Army.) Weaknesses: None noticeable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: As the successor to Hokuto Ryū Ken, he should have the same techniques as other users like Kaioh and Hyoh. * Hokuto Gaiha Shō (北斗鎧破掌 Big Dipper Armor Destruction Palm): A powerful ki blast launched from the users Palm. It's force feels like "a thousand lighting bolts hitting you all at once" according to Kasumi. '-Matōki no Aura' (魔闘気のオーラ, Demonic Fighting Spirit Aura): Matōki is a special type of ki energy used by practitioners of Hokuto Ryūken and Hokuto Sonka Ken. It grants the user inhuman powers at the cost of consuming their soul, turning them into a 'demon' (魔神, Majin). Kaioh wears a special suit of armor which allows him to focus and hold back his evil aura. He used this negative energy to initially counteract Musō Tensei during his first fight with Kenshiro. Like Hokutos "God Of War" aura, users can manifest deity like auras to help out in battle(for Liu it was acala). '-Hokuto Ryū Ken' (北斗琉拳, Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist), also known as Hokuto Ryūka Ken (北斗劉家拳, Big Dipper Liu Family Fist) is a 1800 year old martial art from the Land of Asura. Its founder was Ryūō of the ancient Hokuto Sōke ruling line. This martial art makes use of the opponents 1109 Keiraku Hakō pressure points, in contrast of the 708 Keiraku Hiko pressure points of Hokuto Shin Ken. This martial art is known as an evil martial art; its use of Matōki aura can drive the practitioner insane with evil, turning them into a Majin (魔神, God of Black Magic). Can use their ki to absorb and drain the opponents ki and stamina. The ultimate Hokuto Ryuken technique is Anryū Tenha which levitates a person in the air and completely disorients them. * Demonic Ground Shattering Wave '''(Ma Shin Goretsu Ha): A user performs a series of three powerful swings, accompanied by bursts of his Demonic Mighty Aura. * '''Fatal Grip of Rahu (Ragou Bouwan Satsu): A user charges forward, arms outstretched and charged with dark energy. After plowing through his enemies, he leaps into the air and fires a large energy sphere below himself. * Incineration of Ignorance (Mumyo Kaijin Satsu): A user seizes an opponent by the head and lifts them off the ground. Holding his wrist with his free hand, he discharges his Demonic Mighty Aura into his foe, creating three large bursts of energy around them. After the third burst, Kaioh throws his opponent behind him. * Demonic Lava Flow '''(Toma Shichi Jinen): With a gesture of his right hand, a user can manifests a large field of fiery dark power in front of him, inflicting devastating damage to everyone within the field. * '''Anma Makakyoku Ha (Dark Demon Great Zenith Destruction): An attack where Kaioh uses his Matoki to attack his foe with. First used against Kenshiro during their first fight. * Maki Ryudan: Kaioh forms the stars of Hokuto near him and shoots a blast of Demonic Aura at enemies. * Anryu Hiha (Dark Sparkling Stone Falling Destruction): Kaioh shoots a long ranged blast of demonic aura at his foes. * Anryu En Satsujin (Dark Sparkling Stone Fire Killing Position): Levitates people into the air and destroys them. In Hokuto Musou 2, A user shields himself then blasts Demonic Aura in all directions around him. * Mukokyū Tōhō '''(Breathless Combat): A technique used by Kaioh, a technique that allows him to fight in environments without oxygen. * '''Anryū Shūgeki Ha (Dark Style Raid Destruction): Unleashes his matoki at full force on his foes. * Anryū Tenha '''(Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): The ultimate technique of Hokuto Ryuken. It projects an a weightless space around a large amount of area from the users ki and the target is levitated and spinning in mid-air and completely disorientates them of where they are making them vulnerable for further attacks, all while it devours their toki and drains them of their energy. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7